mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ruin Explorers
ADV Films | released = 1995 | runtime = 120 minutes total | episodes = 4 | episode_list = }} is an OVA by ANIMATE and Asia-Do. It is set in a fantasy environment and stars Fam and Ihrie, two female treasure hunters working to find the "Ultimate Power". Characters * '''Ihrie' (Michiko Neya/Tamara Lo) is a sorceress and swordfighter who acts a bit like a tomboy. She was once cursed as a child, which causes her to transform into a mouse any time she uses magic. * Fam (Hekiru Shiina/Jessica Calvello) is an immature, air-headed and optimistic girl with pointy elf-like ears, fangs, and a cat-like tail, making her resemble a catgirl. She is a Wiccan sorceress who calls on the spirits of nature to perform magic. Fam is unwilling to use her magic for destructive means because the spirits disapprove of such uses and as such might not “talk” to her any longer. This would result in her losing her magic abilities. * Lyle (Hikaru Midorikawa/Jason Douglas) is the prince of a lost kingdom, set out for revenge against the Ruguduru. * Rasha (Rica Matsumoto/Kelly Manison) is another female treasure hunter, coupled with Miguel and rivalling Fam and Iri. She is a sorceress like her rivals, but does not share the weaknesses of a curse nor fear of animosity with the spirits. * Miguel (Kōichi Yamadera/Brett Weaver) is a powerful swordsman and treasure hunter, accompanying Rasha. He is vain and boastful, claiming that nobody has ever cut him, and that he has defeated fifty cavalrymen at once. * Galuff (Chikao Ōtsuka/Guil Lunde) is a selfish merchant who constantly deceives the other characters in order to obtain treasure or money, always followed by his dog, Gil. He is also a coward, and only comes with the rest of the group because he either sees in it for him, or doesn't want to be left alone in dangerous areas. * Ruguduroll (Iemasa Kayumi/Tristan MacAvery) is the main antagonist, a powerful magician that ruined Lyle's kingdom and is out to obtain the Ultimate Power. Plot summary The story follows Fam and Ihrie, who are searching for the legendary Ultimate Power, which is said to grant any wishes the finder may have. After obtaining a map from the merchant Galuff, they find the "Proof of Royalty" in an ancient castle, where they fight off fellow treasure hunters Miguel and Rasha, along with the treacherous Galuff. Fam and Ihrie the two learn that, alongside the Proof of Royalty, they need the Sword of Sargus and Mirror of Truth to obtain the Ultimate Power. Later, Ihrie scolds Fam for being so slow at memorizing new spells, which causes Fam to run away on her own. She encounters Lyle in the woods, and falls deeply in love with him. Lyle is also looking for the Ultimate Power, and the two partner up to find the rest of the treasures. Eventually Fam, Lyle, Ihrie, Miguel, Rash and Galuff all end up at a ruined city; the location of the Sword of Sargus. However, there they run into Ruguduroll, who taunts Lyle and proves invulnerable to both swords and magic before vanishing, leaving the sword behind. Lyle reveals that Ruguduroll was once a priest in his homeland, but was corrupted by magic and destroyed the entire kingdom, along with it Lyle's fiancee, Meria. This is why Lyle wants the Ultimate Power; for revenge. As Ihrie tries to grab the Sword of Sargus, it is revealed that the spirit inside it, Sargus, only lets people who are without materialistic wishes touch it. As such, Fam is the only person in the group allowed to touch the sword, and her wish is to help Lyle on his quest. As Fam is determined to help the prince, Ihrie decides to come with them, and since Rasha has fallen in love with Lyle as well (causing rivalry between her and Fam), she follows them as well and forces Miguel along. With Galuff in tow, the group goes to find the Mirror of Truth. This quest doesn't go on for long, however, as Ruguduroll finds it first, then attacks the group and steals the Proof of Royalty and Sword of Sargus. At the same time, it is revealed that Ihrie's magic is the same type as Ruguduroll's, and therefore she can harm him. However, Ruguduroll is unable to get the Ultimate Power, as the sword belongs to Lyle as per Fam's wishes, and Sargus refuses Ruguduroll's wishes. The group make their way to Ruguduroll's castle, and on their way they find a magical stone where his memories are inscribed. Tapping into it, they see that Ruguduroll was corrupted by all the poverty and misery in the land that went unseen by the royal family. He wanted the power to stop it, and accessed the powerful magic hidden by the king. The group break into his castle, and Fam and Ihrie manage to hold him back with their magic as Lyle attacks him with the reclaimed Sword of Sargus. Ruguduroll is killed, and Lyle begins rebuilding his kingdom as Fam says goodbye and runs to Ihrie. References External links * Official site * * *Episode coverage Category:Action anime and manga Category:ADV Films Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Anime of 1995 Category:Manga of 1992 Category:Anime OVAs ja:秘境探検ファム&イーリー ru:Ruin Explorers tl:Ruin Explorers